Naruto: Rebirth
by Chroniclemale
Summary: Naruto was dying. As the last resort, The Sage of Six paths appears and gives him an ability to send memories to the past to prevent what was happening.TimeTravel!smart naruto!cool naruto!


One by one he was watching his friends die in the battle. Naruto felt like someone was grabbing and twisting his heart. He was taking his rage out in the fighting but slowly but surely, he was losing chakra faster than he could regather. Everything he held dear has been destroyed. The village, his family, his friends. Every reason for his living was just erased all because of these damned otsutsuki clan and Black zetsu. He was assumed dead after the battle with kaguya he actually was able to create a clone and slip away. Then he planned and somehow made a beacon for the otsutsuki clan for the revenge of killing his mother. The first encounter after seeing the clansmen of the otsutsuki clan, the ninja was able to fight them but after that came the real problem years of peace meant that the number of shinobis was dwindling. The otsutsuki clan had a very huge number of warriors. A number which would have been easily handled before world peace. But now that the invaders came the world peace was now the one that caused people to suffer. As there was peace there was no reason for the number of those shinobi. Many shinobis but a low number of jobs was a huge problem. Then the next thing that came was civilian population boom. The number of civilians shot through the roof. But agriculture was very rare in the elemental nations. This caused the food prices to be shot through the roof. The next problem was infrastructure as the number of people was growing the space inside the village was reducing and people had to located outside the village walls making protection harder. Thus, the destruction of the elemental nations was caused by slow poison in the name of world peace

He was fighting a large number of warriors and finally one of the warriors stabbed him. As he was slowly dying, he came in front of Kurama.

"Sorry, Kurama I am dying, I couldn't protect you, "Said Naruto as he recalled that all the Biju were being absorbed to make the world tree again.

"Don't beat yourself up, we tried till the very last? "said Kurama.

"Don't lose hope younglings" came a voice from above

Both Naruto and Kurama looked above and they saw the sage of six paths slowly floating down.

"I still have not revealed my last trump card, "said the old man

"What do you want me do even if you heal me most of the shinobi world is dead the knowledge is lost, I have nothing to protect except for Kurama" said Naruto

"Who mentioned anything about healing you youngling?"

"But then what are you talking about"

"I once tried my luck in divination the day I died. Through the divination, I came to know that there would be a huge war after which the world would have its longest time of peace but only to be destroyed by invaders."

"This divination cost me almost all my remaining lifespan except for the next month" explained the old man

Kurama" So that's why your death was so sudden I couldn't tell why you died so quickly after separating us. I always thought it was because of the Biju separation you died."

"Yes, but after that prophecy, I made a failsafe just before dying with the help of my knowledge in time laws. A jutsu that flows against time."

"You mean time travel? "asked Naruto in a hopeful tone

"No, I said that jutsu will travel against the flow of time it cannot carry any materials with it"

This caused Naruto to deflate again but suddenly he thought of something and lifted his head and asked

"Then why are you telling me this?" asked Naruto in a hopeful voice

The old man briefly smiled which reminded Naruto of Sasuke smirk so much that he wanted to beat him up but he told "Of course the jutsu can't carry any materials but that doesn't mean it can't carry non-materials"

"You mean you can send my soul back in time like those novels"

"No. Unlike those writers, the soul actually has a weight and it isn't immaterial. I am talking about sending your memories to the past."

"What is the difference between sending the soul and the memories. "Asked Naruto curiously

"Sending the memories means that even if you have the memories it would feel like a dream to your younger self. He won't be able to feel your emotions and feelings but he will remember your thoughts."

"So that means your younger self may do something that changes history as it is and some things may never happen. Like the probability that the younger Naruto will use his knowledge about the people and may blackmail them or he may never even fall in love with Hinata etc."

"So, what happens to me after you send the memories back?" asks Naruto.

"Us? We will be erased because this never happened."

"But but all those memories had to come from somewhere"

"Ah, but it will be like a prophecy of what would have happened by the world."

After thinking for a while, he accepts but asks "What about Kurama? Will I have to befriend him again?"

The old man smirks and creates a clone "He will also be coming with you"

With that, the old man performs the jutsu.

Naruto POV:

Naruto was suddenly awakened by a loud banging noise. He quickly opened his eyes but his eyes needed time to adjust to the light but immediately he recognized where he was it was in the old apartment he used to live in before he got married and moved to a new house with Hinata. He got up and opened the door.

"You little brat screaming in the middle of the night, if I hear one more peep out of you till the morning, I will personally report this to the Hokage." said a middle-aged man who was the apartment manager

"Sorry, I will not disturb you anymore, "said Naruto.

The man looked surprised for a few minutes then nodded and went away.

After he went away, Naruto quickly sat on his bed and closed his eyes and entered his mindscape.

He quickly went to the room according to his memories where Kurama was there.

"Kurama? Is that you? "asked Naruto with an uncertain voice. He was fearing that this might not be Kurama he befriended but the one filled with hate.

"Kit? It was successful then, "said Kurama with a grin which could scare children away.

"Wait for me here I will quickly release the seal, "said Naruto.

After that, he came out of his meditative state.

And he quickly formed five fires in his fingers and then lifted his shirt placed his fingers on his seal and opened it.

Immediately causing the chakras of his mother and father to both come undone.

Immediately he was in a white realm in front was his mother and father standing together.

"Naruto, "said his mother softly.

"Mom, "said Naruto as he quickly ran and gave his mom and dad a good hug.

"What happened son why did you release the Kyuubi? And where did you get the key for the seal anyway?"

Naruto was about to explain then he thought it was better to show them.

Then Naruto used one of his favorite jutsu the memory viewing technique. Through this technique, people could show others their select memories. But the complexity of the technique made it difficult to use for normal genin only some high-level chuunin and jounin were able to do it.

This made reports much easier the jounin would show his memory to the report manager and report manager could write the report himself instead.

Anyway, so he showed his parents his whole life from childhood to the time before he came back.

After 15 mins or so they woke up. Time flows differently in the memory realm. Anyway, immediately she came and hugged and cried even Minato came and hugged though his eyebrows were in deep furrows.

So anyway, they asked me what my plan was. I told them honestly that I would let it happen the same way it was before expected for sharing this knowledge with a select few. Before making sure black Zetsu is done for sure this time.

My parents both nodded before starting to fade away and just before leaving my dad bonked me on my head "If you had so much work that even with that many numbers of shadow clones can't fix; then why didn't you think about improving the administrative system."

After that they faded away, I asked where the yin side of Kurama was he said it was still in his body and told me the signs to make them join into one again.

After that, I was back again in my mindscape.

Kurama was happily stretching around and finally sat in the lotus position.

Seeing that he was meditating I came out of my mindscape. For the first time since getting the memories, he looked around the room. It was literally a trash heap. He felt that the lifestyle he had before was truly deplorable. Then he created five clones and thoroughly cleaned the apartment neat and clean even the mats and underneath the mats the beds etc. While the clones were busy cleaning the original was using the mind organizing jutsu. It was a jutsu which was easy for organizing your mind to remember everything neatly. It creates an artificial eidetic memory. By the time his clones were done the entire apartment looked clean and new and the sun was also rising.

The next thing he did was take a nice clean bath with cleanly washing his hair. He knew that he had almost gone bald in the future if not for the help of Sakura-chan due to not properly taking care of his hair.

After that, he made himself breakfast instant ramen and while eating, he looked at the expiration date of the ramen it was very close to the expiration date. He made a note to himself to check the fridge for expired or expiring products.

He also was appalled to know how little his future self-stopped trying to look cool. He decided that he would need a new pair of dresses and dress sense was awesome in the future and brought some in his new style. (Kind of looks like this with the Uzumaki symbol collections/25usd/products/cjlm-anime-hoodies-2018-new-fashion-cool-3d-print-naruto-orange-sweatshirts-men-casual-long-sleeve-zip-hoodie-jackets-dropship)

After that, he started making his way to tentens weapons shop.

There he saw tentens father in the shop. He guessed she was likely out training with Gai and team.

"What do you want, kid? "he asked.

Then Naruto told that he wanted this jacket as well as a black pant with orange accents.

He also asked for stuff like silent sandals, A headband cleaner and all sorts of stuff like exploding tags, kunai's, shuriken, etc. for the future.

After that, I headed straight towards the Hokage office.

Entering the Hokage office I shouted, "Jiji, we need to talk without anyone."

He nodded and moved his hand and signaled them. I noticed that even though everyone had gone there was still a person hiding. So, I pointed it to the jiji. I see great fury for a few seconds and then all of it is calmness. After that guy was also out, I made sure nobody was eavesdropping and then said "Jiji brofist me" he looks like he is interested so bumps his fist. Then I start the memory viewing technique and show him my life. After 15 mins he slowly opens his eyes. He looks slightly older and exhausted.

He says "You had to experience a lot Naruto," he says hunched up.

Then he asks what I wanted to do.

Thus, I told him "I will let everything happen the same way but I will train much harder since I already know my path and increase the number of my skills. I will also train my friends. I will also share my memories with Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru first."

Hokage looks amused "Are you sure you want to share memories to them?"

"Yes. Hinata because she suffered for very long and is my emotional rock. Sasuke because I know he will understand once he learns the truth of his brother. Shikamaru because he is the best planner as well as the greatest mind I have known."

"Okay then it is your memories it is your wish who you wanted to show them to." Said the old man and waved me off.


End file.
